


Jongin, My Jonginnie

by jellyboat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cumplay, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyboat/pseuds/jellyboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is relaxing with a book. Then relaxing with his boyfriend. Then realizes that he might be relaxing with someone a little bit different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jongin, My Jonginnie

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: light BDSM themes, praise kink, oral sex, cumplay
> 
> I was deeply ashamed to write this because I've never written smut before and never thought I would. But as I went back to proofread it I'm actually weirdly proud now?  
> In any case it was inspired by this image: http://imgur.com/InBMaD Frankly, how do you not look at that and feel inspired to write smut? God, that man...

Kyungsoo’s posture was just too inviting. He was slouched low in a chair as he read a book, and his sprawled legs looked like they would make a perfect little nest. So of course Jongin sidled over and plopped himself between his boyfriend’s knees.

  
Kyungsoo peeked over the top of his book. “Hey Jongin,” he said, sounding faintly puzzled. “You want something?”

  
“Nope,” Jongin said, as he adjusted Kyungsoo’s left leg so it lay warm against his back. “Just getting some cuddles, don’t mind me.” He smiled up at Kyungsoo, who laughed indulgently as Jongin laid his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh and sighed in contentment.

  
“Ok, love. You mind if I keep reading?”  


“That sounds perfect, I’ll just be being perfectly cozy down here.” He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s leg and snuggled in closer.  


For a while, they just sat there like that. Kyungsoo kept on with his book, making what amounted to a little cave for Jongin to hide in. And Jongin, for his part, hid there from the world, feeling utterly safe and warm and beloved. At some point, Kyungsoo reached down with one hand and began running his fingers absentmindedly through Jongin’s hair. Motions long-perfected by practice, he scraped gently across the scalp, softly tugged and twisted individual locks in his fingers, brushed his knuckles up and down Jongin’s spine and around the perimeter of his ear.   


Kyungsoo looked down again after a couple of chapters. “Jongin, are you still comfortable down there? I could find you another chair if you don’t want to sit on the floor anymore.”  


“Hm? Ah, I...good.” Jongin said softly. He turned his head to look up at Kyungsoo, moving as if he had almost forgotten how to do it. He gazed at Kyungsoo with a goofy little smile on his face, his eyes distant and glassy.   


Kyungsoo knew that look all too well. Frankly he was surprised that he hadn’t realized that the constant, gentle stimulation would let Jongin drift down into his subspace.   


He placed his book aside and leaned down as close to Jongin as he could. “Oh, is this what you want? You want to be my good boy, Jonginnie?”  


Jongin shuddered at the endearments, his smile spreading wider. “.....yes.” He said, before giggling shyly and burying his face into the junction of Kyungsoo’s hip and thigh.  


Picking his book up, Kyungsoo settled back into the seat. “Ok then, my pet, you can sit right here with me. But I’m going to be reading, so don’t you distract me. Understand?” Jongin nodded slightly, murmuring his assent into Kyungsoo’s leg. “Good boy.” Jongin muffled a tiny moan into the fabric of Kyungsoo’s pants as Kyungsoo got back to his book.  


Soon enough the fingers of Kyungsoo’s right hand were back in Jongin’s hair, his motions growing just fractionally rougher as he read. He kept his eyes on the book but he could feel the body beneath him growing softer and more relaxed, warm breaths against his thigh coming longer and deeper. Kyungsoo itched for more, but he knew he had to take care of his Jonginnie. Had to wait for the right moment.  


He touched Jongin’s arm and back gently, testing his body. He pulled a little harder at Jongin’s hair, and his head rolled easily so Kyungsoo could see how slowly he was blinking, his heavy breaths, his gentle, distant smile. Kyungsoo smiled back and put the book down again.  


“Jonginnie, can you hear me sweetheart?” Jongin closed his eyes, nodding and humming an affirmative as the side of his head still rested on Kyungsoo’s thigh. “You’ve been such a good, quiet boy for me, my Jonginnie. Would you like a treat?”  


Jongin’s eyes shot open, and he straightened up with a loud gasp. “Yeah, treat!” He said, all enthusiasm but his voice barely above a whisper. When he got like this he could rarely find the strength to speak louder than a murmur.  


Kyungsoo chuckled a little at Jongin’s puppyish joy as he quickly opened the front of his pants, pulling out his nearly-hard cock. “Sweet boy. Here, come get your treat.”  


Jongin’s eyes - hell, his whole face - sparkled, and he licked his lips before taking Kyungsoo’s hardening cock into his mouth, moaning instantly at the feeling of it on his tongue. He got Kyungsoo entirely hard in what felt like a second, and began sucking in earnest.  


“Ah...yes, my Jonginnie. There's a good boy…” Kyungsoo groaned, leaning back farther in his seat. His hands fell back to his Jonginnie’s hair, stroking and tugging gently once again. Nobody had ever sucked him like his Jonginnie, on the beautiful occasions when that side of his boyfriend appeared. Jonginnie was totally reverential, sucking Kyungsoo’s cock like it was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened him. Kyungsoo let sweet nonsense tumble from his mouth as Jonginnie worked in his lap, and the little moans and whimpers he could feel vibrating up his spine were confirmation enough that he was saying the right things.  


Kyungsoo felt like it went on forever. There was no way Jonginnie was trying to edge him, he just didn’t have the brainpower. That sort of thing was the purview of playful, adventurous, teasing Jongin. Or sometimes, when Kai appeared in their bed, Kyungsoo would be pushed to his limits and beyond. Edged over and over, his orgasm denied him until he cried and begged. With Jonginnie...Kyungsoo thought his sweet boy just didn’t want it to end for either of them. Jonginnie loved, adored Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth and down his throat. When Jonginnie took him between his lips, Kyungsoo thought he knew what it was like to be worshipped.  


But eventually, after a thousand thousand strokes of his good boy’s tongue, Kyungsoo felt the inevitable pressure building inside him. His grip tightened in Jonginnie’s hair, and the boy whimpered in excitement, reading the signs. Kyungsoo gasped when Jonginnie took him deeper down his throat and reached a hand up, moving Kyungsoo’s zipper enough to stroke that spot behind his balls. With the new stimulation and the heat and the seeking tongue and, God, the suctioning _pressure_ , Kyungsoo came with a hollow roar that reverberated through the room.  


Jonginnie swallowed every drop, then quickly tucked Kyungsoo back into his pants and closed the zipper. He scrambled up into Kyungsoo’s lap, where Kyungsoo pulled him in tight, raining kisses and praises on him.   


When Kyungsoo’s breath had finally calmed again, and his reflexive, frantic ‘ _good boy, sweet boy, my good Jonginnie’_ s slowed and faded, he took another look at Jonginnie. His pretty golden face was tinting pink from shyness and exertion and the countless little pecks Kyungsoo had dropped on it. He decided to drop one more, right on the tip of his good boy’s nose. Jonginnie blushed even harder and planted his face in the side of Kyungsoo’s neck  


Kyungsoo grinned and laughed breathily. “Are you hiding from me, Jonginnie? Silly pet. My silly little kitten…” He trailed off, cradling the back of Jonginnie’s head as he felt arms wrap around his neck.  


After a moment to just breathe together, Kyungsoo reached across his own lap and between Jongin’s legs, softly pressing onto the hardness he knew he would find there. Jonginnie pulled away from Kyungsoo’s neck with a startled squeak, as though he had forgotten his own erection even existed. Considering the state he was in, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case.  


“Jonginnie, do you want me to take care of this for you?” Jonginnie looked back at him, forehead creasing. He seemed unsure, confused by the question. “You made me feel so, so good, kitten,” Kyungsoo continued, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. “I can make you feel good too. Would you like that?” Kyungsoo could see stress begin to blossom on Jongin’s face. He wasn’t sure what to say, was worried about saying the wrong thing. He just wanted to be good. “Oh, my Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo cooed. “You can say yes or you can say no, and I’ll be happy either way. But a good boy always answers when he’s asked a question. So just tell me yes or no.”  


Jongin relaxed again with the clear, simple instructions. He smiled that soft, beautiful smile back up at Kyungsoo before pressing his face into that warm neck again and murmuring “Yes, please.”  


“There’s my good boy,” Kyungsoo affirmed, as Jongin squirmed against him at the feeling of a hand sliding down past the waistband of his sweatpants. Kyungsoo found his pet’s cock completely hard. He was astonished and strangely proud that Jonginnie could end up so goddamn aroused just from being subservient, from being called a good boy. It was scarcely a minute until his hand reduced Jonginnie to a quivering mess in his lap; tiny, pathetic sounds making their way past his lips.  


Kyungsoo could tell that Jonginnie was moments away from losing himself when he felt those sweet lips pull away from his skin, only to form shaky syllables.  


“Muh...cuh...c-can I please come, sir?” Jonginnie whispered.  


Kyungsoo startled slightly at the new title but he couldn't have begun to deny his Jonginnie even if he’d wanted to. “Such a polite boy I have! Of course you can come, my good boy.”  


And Jonginnie did, drowning a high, strangled howl in Kyungsoo's shoulder and gripping Kyungsoo’s shirt so tight that his knuckles whitened. Kyungsoo’s free arm held him tightly through it all.  


When Jonginne calmed enough to hear him again, Kyungsoo spoke. “Did you like that, sweetheart?” Jonginnie pulled away to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes, and nodded vigorously, making Kyungsoo laugh again. “I’m glad, pet. Here we go now…” He pulled his come-slick hand from Jongin’s pants and held it up where his kitten could see. Jonginnie eagerly gripped Kyungsoo’s wrist and set to work licking his hand clean. “There we are,” Kyungsoo said. “Good boys clean up after themselves.”  


“Good Boys Clean Up!” Jongin parroted back happily between licks.  


“Ha, that’s right!”  


“‘At’s _right!_ ” Jonginnie chirped as he finished his task, and looked at Kyungsoo, seeming proud.  


“I love you so much,” Kyungsoo said quietly.  


“I love you too, Kyungsoo,” Jongin replied, a hint of lucidity returning to his eyes. He snuggled back up, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and resting his head on a strong shoulder.  


“Do you want to take a nap, baby?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Do you mind if I go back to my book? I only need one hand for that, I can still hold you while you sleep.”  


Jonginnie, or maybe just Jongin now, or maybe someone in between, hesitated. But after a moment he took a deep breath and asked, “Could’ja peas...please talk to me? Tell me good boy til I fall ‘sleep?”  


“Oh of course, of course my love.” Kyungsoo wrapped both arms tight around his kitten’s body. Kyungsoo told Jonginnie over and over that he was a good, good boy, how sweet Jonginnie was, how obedient, how loving, how patient, how beautiful, how very very _his_. And Jonginnie drifted away, safe and warm and beloved in his Kyungsoo's arms.


End file.
